Dream of Me
by Astroganof
Summary: A short songfic. Hermione is all alone in the Astronomy Tower, thinking about the war, her friends and Draco. She dreams a sweet dream... or was it real?


Dream of Me  
By: Astroganof  
  
A/N: a short song fic, to Kirsten Dunst's song from the "Get over It" sountrack. I dont own the characters or the song... I've got no  
money so dont sue me!  
~*~*~*~  
Hermione sat on the window sill in the Astronomy Tower. She thought of her oh, so complicated 17 year old life. Her two best friends  
were out there, fighting in the war... while she was here, alone in the castle, because as McGonagall put it, she was too intelligent   
to be fighting physically. They needed her mental capacity to make potions to heal and wound. She was here fighting in her own   
way, though she wished so much to be out there with her friends and classmates, even if it could cost her her life. Suddenly,  
Errol came fluttering onto her lap... or maybe it was more like plummeting.   
  
"Oh good. You're here." she said, speaking softly to the old owl. It was her weekly report from Mrs. Weasley, who constantly   
checked on her family down in the battlefield. The poor dear. 90% of them were down there fighting, while her only daughter was   
here helping with the potion making and etc. She opened the letter carefully, scared that she would see something she didnt want  
to see.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hello dear. I trust you and Ginny are doing well. Goodness knows how glad I am that you two are there, safe and sound.   
The rest are giving me gray hairs. Well, thats what you get when you have grades as high as yours and my daughter's.  
Anyway, onto the news. Everyone is safe, thank heavens! Arthur says its a miracle. Harry is wounded in the arm though, Ron is   
still in one piece. The twins are helping with the making of the weapons, so they are still on reserve. Percy, the dear, is scheduling  
all the battle plans and of course is at the First Aid tent helping heal everyone. [Percy had quit his job at the Ministry right before  
the war, saying, surprisingly, that there were going to be more important things to worry about then couldron bottoms. He was now  
a medi-wizard in training]. Charlie was wounded earlier in the back and on the arm, so he was given a few days to recover,   
while Bill and Arthur are fine. Well, that's it for the week, dear. Take care of yourselves. Give Ginny a hug for me, and one for you  
too. Good luck my girls!  
  
Until next week,  
Molly  
P.S. Draco sends his love. Yes dear, he's fine. A wound on the leg, the poor dear! I sent him a box of  
fudge to make him feel better. God knows what they're feeding them there! Bye dear!  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief at the last statement. Everyone was fine. More to the point, Draco was fine. Yes, she did   
care about everyone else, but Draco was the main target of the deatheaters. Right before they went to war, Draco turned his back   
on the deatheaters and his father. Therefore, earning the respect and loyalty of Harry and the whole Weasley family, and earning   
the everlasting hatred of his father and the eternal damnation of the Dark Lord. Everyone knew that Draco was the first target, and   
then Harry and Ron would be next.  
  
"Oh God." She said quietly clutching her stomach. "I miss him." she said to the stars, as if they would give her the reassurance she  
needed. Tears trailed down her cheeks, as she sat back down on the window sill. She knew if she didnt do something, she would   
just burst into endless sobs. "Let me sleep..." she sang softly as she leaned and closed her eyes.  
  
For when I sleep  
I dream that you are here,  
you're mine,  
and all my fears are left behind.  
  
I float on air,  
the nightingale sings gentle lullabies,  
so let me close my eyes...  
  
She suddenly saw his shadow, leaning on the frame of the door. "Hey." he said in his cool, aloof manner. She couldnt help but   
smile.  
"Hey..." she said softly. She saw a small gash on the side of his immaculately white cheek. She held up her hand to trace the   
string of red. "You're hurt." she said, turning his face so that the cut would face her.  
  
"It was just a sharp wand." He said, taking her hand in his.  
  
"How've you been?" she asked, trying to look him in the eye.  
  
"Fine." He said, turning away. She tried her hardest to meet his eye again.  
  
"You arent a very good liar, you know?" she chuckeled softly. He smiled slightly as he looked up at her.  
  
"Oh really? I had a great professor." He smirked. She knew that he was reffering to his father. She looked down at her feet.  
"Do you want to know the truth?" he asked suddenly. She looked up and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, I do." She said slowly, treading on fragile ground. He looked down again, and she followed his gaze.  
  
"Well, there's this girl. Unbelievably intelligent..." he started. She smiled softly.  
  
"Go on, what about her?" she teased.  
  
"unbelievably beautiful..." he continued. "and sweet..."  
  
"Oh? She's...." she pretended to search for the word. "unbelievable?"  
  
"Yeah." he nodded his head.  
  
And sleep a chance to dream,  
so I can see the face I long to touch  
to kiss,  
But only dreams can bring me this  
  
So let the moon,  
shine softly on the boy   
I long to see...  
  
The moon lit up his icy gray eyes and shone on his angel blonde hair, as he looked up into her warm chocolate eyes.   
"And you know what?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. She laughed softly at the scriptedness of this whole thing.   
She did her part by asking:  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have an unbelievable urge..." he stopped to kiss her cheek softly. "to kiss her." Their lips met and he broke away slowly.  
  
"I see." she said carefully. She looked thoughtful. "She seems familiar." she chuckled quietly.  
  
"Oh really?" he said raising an eyebrow and smirking at her.  
  
And maybe when he dreams  
he'll dream of me...  
  
I'll hide beneath the clouds  
and whisper to the evening stars,  
they tell me love is just a dream away.  
Dream away, dreaam away, dream away...  
  
He led her to the window where the telescope was. He looked through it for a while then came up and said: "You see that star?"  
He pointed to a tiny blinking star that glowed blue.  
  
"Yes, what about it?" she asked confused. He took out something from his pocket, as she looked at the tiny star, hard.   
She was still looking at it when she felt something wrap around her neck. She felt him close a clasp behind her neck as she   
felt around for the new object. She fingered it and tried to see it. All she could make out through the dark was a small, blue,   
rhinestone-filled star on a chain.  
  
"I'm always looking at it..." he stopped for a while, then continued almost shyly. "and thinking of that unbelievable girl."  
She closed he eyes, remembering everything...  
  
A dream away...  
So let the moon,  
shine softly on the boy I long to see,  
and maybe when he dreams,  
he'll dream of me  
oh, oh....  
  
and just as suddenly as he was there, when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She fingered the necklace on her neck...   
"dream of me..." 


End file.
